Noche de chicos
by dawn rogue
Summary: Unas cervezas es lo que necesitan los chicos para relajarse mientras las chicas se escapan. En el universo de "Lo que no podemos tener"


Noche de chicos

Por Dawn

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que parece que Nuestro Señor ha decidido poner a prueba mi paciencia. Y aunque soy consciente de que mi paciencia es mayor que la de ciertos profesores, ha llegado un momento en mitad de la clase de Arte que Julian y Josh simplemente me han hecho desear el encadenarles en los infiernos personalmente. Nunca imaginé que dos adolescentes pudieran ser un desafío mayor que todos los villanos a los que me he enfrentado. Por un instante siento el deseo de enviárselos a Margali por si necesita hacer algún sacrificio.

Aguanto hasta que suena el timbre avisando del final de la clase, y sin apenas esperar a que terminen de salir por la puerta me teleporto al gimnasio. Dos teleportaciones más y me encuentro en el trapecio. Los movimientos llegan solos: mortales dobles, giros, agarres…con cada uno de ellos siento irse parte del estrés.

–_Je haïs aux adolescents_

–_Guten abend Herr Beauvier _–saludo al iracundo canadiense vestido con mallas negras que ha entrado en gimnasio soltando improperios en francés.

–_Bonjour monsieur Wagner_ –responde mientras introduce las manos en la bolsa de magnesio.

Es curioso como se ha convertido en una costumbre para ambos venir al gimnasio cuando nuestro día ha sido un desastre. Lo que comenzó siendo un encuentro casual, se ha convertido con las semanas en una rutina. Desafiamos las leyes de la naturaleza forzando nuestros cuerpos en giros, mortales y carpados, cada uno más difícil que el anterior. Nuestros cuerpos conocen los movimientos dejando a nuestras mentes tiempo para pensar, para relajarse. Es probable que no haya en toda la escuela dos personas más diferentes que nosotros dos, y sin embargo hemos conseguido forjar una especie de amistad basada en el pasado de ambos como trapecistas.

Durante un segundo sonrío pensando en el espectáculo que ofrecemos. Por los rumores de las alumnas, y no sólo ellas, se supone que es un hombre extremadamente atractivo; yo en cambio tengo el aspecto de un demonio. Su piel blanca, la mía azul. Mis manos de tres dedos y mi cola prensil no ayudan en la comparativa. El único rasgo físico que compartimos son las orejas puntiagudas. Pero las diferencias no son solamente físicas, él es cínico y arrogante con un sentido del humor mordaz y una lengua despiadada, mientras que yo intento ser amistoso, agradable y bromista. Él ateo, yo religioso. Él un importante hombre de negocios, yo pobre como una rata. Ambos compartimos no haber sido criados por nuestros padres biológicos, aunque por motivos distintos. Pero hay punto en el que somos iguales, los dos hemos sido despreciados por la sociedad: yo por mi aspecto, él por su orientación sexual. Al final, en el fondo, no somos tan diferentes. Sólo somos dos hombres que intentan ser aceptados.

Llevamos media hora forzando nuestros cuerpos al límite, cuando finalmente casi a la vez decidimos parar.

–¿Una mala clase? –pregunto casi por cortesía, su rostro al entrar lo decía todo.

–Algo me dice que al menos tan mala como la tuya –responde con una media sonrisa, mientras estira los músculos después del ejercicio.

–Nada puede ser peor que mi clase. Mi bajada a los infiernos fue un paseo comparada con las clases.

– ¿Bajada a los infiernos? –arquea una de sus cejas mientras me mira fijamente–. Un día de estos tendremos que comparar notas.

–_Nein_. Al menos mientras esté sobrio –aseguro mientras nos dirigimos a las duchas.

–En ese caso solo tengo que emborracharte. Aunque con la cerveza de este sitio lo dudo.

–Eso es por que no has encontrado la reserva de Logan.

Me mira intrigado y una idea empieza a fraguarse en mi mente. Llevo las 5 últimas semanas al borde de la histeria, mis alumnos me sacan de quicio, se me acumulan los exámenes para corregir, mi "no-vida amorosa" es un desastre y hace una eternidad que no salgo de juerga. Además Logan está con los XSE de Ororo en una misión. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

–¿Qué le parecería _Herr Beauvier_, pasar por la cocina después de la ducha y tomar una auténtica cerveza canadiense?

–¿Auténtica?

–Traída hace un par de meses por Logan y escondida bajo los sacos de guisantes.

–Me parece _Monsieur Wagner_, que ya tengo excusa para no corregir exámenes.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la cocina escuchamos gritos que provienen de ella. Según nos acercamos vemos a Scott y Remy discutiendo:

–_Non_

–Remy, por favor, debes de ser comprensivo.

–No necesito ser comprensivo. Esta es la mayor estupidez que se os ha ocurrido. _Ceci est ridicule._

Observo como Scott respira hondo mientras Remy hace aspavientos con las manos, caminando a su alrededor. Decido intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoren.

–_Guten tag_ –saludo, entrando. Observo que Jean Paul me sigue con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

–Kurt, Jean Paul –saluda Remy. Scott simplemente se cruza de brazos. – ¿Qué os trae por la cocina a estas horas, _mes amies_?

–_Monsieur Wagner_ se ha ofrecido a emborracharse para después contarme algunos de sus secretos –responde Jean Paul con su mejor tono de superioridad–. ¿Y a vosotros?

–Nada que a ti te incumba –responde Scott. Jean Paul enarca una ceja y antes de que pueda responder le interrumpe Remy que me lanza una mirada de aviso.

–Scott ha decidido hacerme tutor de un grupo. Intentaba hacerle entender la idiotez de la idea. Gambito no es el mejor ejemplo para los adolescentes.

Por un instante en mi mente se mezcla todo lo que sé de LeBeau con la posibilidad de que se le encargue la tutoría de alumnos. Mensajes en rojo con la palabra ¡PELIGRO! se me aparecen al tiempo que una sirena de alarma empieza a sonar en mi cabeza.

–La verdad es que no eres la persona que yo escogería –comento después de tragar saliva.

–Puedo aseguraros que si tuviera otra opción no habría escogido a Gambito –asegura Scott–. Pero no tengo ninguna otra. Además, la decisión no la tomé yo.

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más concreto? –pregunta Remy al tiempo que se sienta. Jean Paul hace lo mismo. Juraría que ambos están disfrutando.

Scott suspira, coge una silla y se sienta también. Se pasa las manos por el pelo y noto como tiene los hombros agarrotados por la tensión. Respira hondo y continua:

–Ayer Lorna se presentó en el despacho de Emma para solicitar llevar la tutoría de un grupo de alumnos. Tras hacer un repaso mental de gente disponible, Emma la comunicó que lamentablemente Remy ya lo había pedido antes y era el nuevo tutor.

– ¿Qué otros candidatos había? –pregunto mientras saco varias botellas de cerveza del escondite de Logan, las abro y las pongo encima de la mesa.

–Júbilo y Paige

–Lebeau, bienvenido a la sección de tutores –saluda Jean Paul al tiempo que coge una botella, le da otra a Remy, brinda con él y bebe un trago.

–_Brillant_ –murmura Remy, y se bebe media botella de un trago–. Ahora necesito emborracharme.

– ¡_Willkommen dem höller_! –Le saludo con la cerveza y bebo un trago largo. – Tu vida acaba de convertirse en un infierno.

–Y sólo empeorará día a día –le asegura Jean Paul.

– ¿Qué os pasa a todos con los alumnos? –pregunta Scott jugueteando con su botella sin beber–. Cualquiera diría que odiáis vuestro trabajo.

–Es que lo odiamos, Summers –afirma Jean Paul, mirándole por encima de su cerveza–. Clases, exámenes, adolescentes por todas partes, nada de intimidad, peleas en el comedor, rencillas entre alumnos… todo acaba pasando factura. Al menos a los que nos relacionamos con ellos. Y no nos olvidemos de tu obsesión por las sesiones de entrenamiento a las 7 de la mañana, único momento tranquilo del día.

–Si tienes problemas con la política de la escuela Beauvier, puedes irte cuando quieras.

Observo a Scott: con la mandíbula tensa, la voz fría y neutra, pero se puede notar lo poco que le gusta el canadiense. Jean Paul en cambio está recostado en la silla, la cerveza en una mano mirando indolente al líder de los X-Men. No se ha movido ni un músculo de su rostro, en ningún momento pierde el gesto cínico mientras contesta.

–Te gustaría ¿verdad? Te gustaría apartarme de tu vista para no ver como existe algo fuera de tu mundo perfecto que no puedes controlar. Pues estoy aquí, bajo tus narices, y tendrás que verme.

–Qué te jodan Beauvier –responde Scott con la voz llena de veneno.

–Ya lo hace Bobby, Scott. Todas las noches. Y me encanta.

Los ojos de Jean Paul son fríos como el hielo de su voz mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cínica. Nunca me había dado cuenta del placer que siente nuestro inquilino francófono en molestar a nuestro líder. Parece que nuestros canadienses comparten aficiones. La verdad es que por unos instantes nos hemos quedado todos en silencio. Scott está blanco, Remy se lo está pasando en grande y yo no sé que hacer para aliviar un poco la tensión. Supongo que por eso cuando nos volvemos hacia la puerta tras oír un ruido y descubro a Sam casi pego un salto de alegría.

–Hola chicos. Al fin encuentro a alguien. Empezaba a preguntarme dónde estaba todo el mundo.

–Varios XSE están de misión –le informo rápidamente intentando cambiar de conversación antes de que haya heridos–. También hay algunos profesores en salida cultural con los cursos inferiores.

–Y Pícara, Emma, Rachel, Júbilo, Kitty y Danielle se han ido de compras, o algo así –termina de informarle Remy.

–¿Las seis juntas? Pobre ciudad –asegura Sam mientras se ríe. Señala una de las cervezas y continúa–. ¿Son de las de Logan?

–_Ja_. ¿Quieres una?

–Si no os importa…

–Siempre eres bienvenido, además así ayudarás a evitar que nuestro indómito líder y nuestro velocista favorito se maten entre si.

Por un instante quiero matar a Gambito. Aunque viendo como se miran quizás sea imposible cambiar de conversación. Deberíamos emborracharles y dejarles sufrir una gigantesca resaca. Por mucho que odie admitirlo no vendría mal que Logan estuviera aquí. Para una vez que necesitamos su habilidad para estar en cien sitios a la vez…

–¿Habéis jugado alguna vez al "Yo nunca he..."? –pregunta Sam. Al ver como negamos todos continúa–. Es el típico juego de cartas con cervezas. Se van sacando cartas en orden: del 2 al 7 se hace beber a quien se elija tantos sorbos de cerveza como el número que ha salido. El 10 es golpearte la cabeza, el perdedor tiene que tomar un trago, las figuras, el 8 y el 9 son "Yo nunca he...", entonces todos los que "Si han…" deben beber. No vale mentir o el juego pierde su gracia. Y el As, "la cascada", beber de un trago todo lo que puedas. No puedes parar hasta que lo hace el que empieza.

Es un juego un poco infantil pero no se puede decir que últimamente seamos muy adultos, así que supongo que es tan adecuado para nosotros en estos momentos como cualquier otra cosa. Además, si se emborrachan es probable que no puedan matarse entre ellos. Les miro a todos y noto como Scott va a echarse para atrás.

–Amigos, cervezas y una noche sin alumnos. Casi lo he olvidado. Es justo lo que necesitamos. –Les sonrío a todos mostrando mis colmillos. – Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a escaparte de ésta, Scott. Si Emma ha salido con Rachel y Kitty, tú te sientas a beber con nosotros.

–Salvo que _Monsieur Summers_, no tenga lo que hay que tener para beber unas cervezas –añade Jean Paul desde su indolente postura en la silla.

–Que te... –Scott se frena ante la media sonrisa del canadiense y su sugestiva ceja enarcada.

– _¿Oui?_

Scott se bebe un buen trago de la cerveza y no contesta. Es la primera vez que bebe desde que estamos aquí.

–Piensa, _mon ami_, que siempre es mejor que corregir exámenes. O rellenar informes. Además, considéralo tu penitencia por obligarme a ser tutor.

Hay una sonrisa en los labios del cajún mientras saca una baraja de... ¿la nada?, se la pasa a Sam, que la baraja y coloca encima de la mesa. Jean Paul trae varias cervezas y las coloca en la mesa al tiempo que Sam toma asiento. Nuestro destino está sentenciado. Somos hombres valientes enfrentados a su destino. Alguien tiene que ser el primero. Levanto la primera carta: cinco de corazones, con una sonrisa señalo a Scott.

–No sé por qué pero imaginaba que me tocaría ser la primera víctima –asegura mientras coge su cerveza

El siguiente en robar es Jean Paul, que levanta una Jota de tréboles, se queda un segundo pensativo y hace su frase:

–Yo nunca he besado a una entidad cósmica.

Scott le mira un cierto odio mientras coge su cerveza otra vez, yo cojo la mía al tiempo que maldigo en voz baja ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

– ¿Besaste a Jean? –pregunta Scott con ojos desorbitados.

–Rachel –digo mientras pego un trago.

– ¿Has besado a mi hija?

–Es la hija de una versión alternativa tuya de otra dimensión. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pregunto esperanzado.

– ¿No te gustaba Tormentita? –pregunta Remy.

–Espero por tu bien que no besaras a Rachel por despecho –dice Scott mientras me amenaza con el dedo–. Y también espero que te comportes como el caballero que debes ser.

–Tranquilo, Errol Flynn estaría orgullosísimo de mi comportamiento como caballero.

–Miedo me da, Errol Flynn era mejor espadachín que caballeroasegura Scott.

El siguiente en robar es Remy, y no tengo muy claro si lo hace por casualidad, pero saca otra figura, la Reina de diamantes.

–Yo nunca he muerto –dice con una sonrisa malévola. Scott, Sam y yo bebemos un trago de nuestras cervezas.

– ¿Kurt? –pregunta Jean Paul extrañado.

–Ya ves, todos tenemos un pasado. Mi madre adoptiva, que quiso que visitase el infierno al cumplir los 21. Si consigues emborracharme un poco más te haré el relato completo.

–La noche es joven y la cerveza estupenda, tengo tiempo.

–Tres para cada uno de nuestros francófonos –dice Scott tras sacar un 6 de picas y es acompañado con el chocar de las botellas de ambos al brindar.

Todos gruñimos al ver el As de Tréboles que levanta Sam. Con una sonrisa levanta la botella, todos le seguimos mirándonos de reojo. Los segundos pasan y nuestro granjero favorito parece dispuesto a ponernos a prueba. Remy y Scott empiezan a tener dificultades mientras que Jean Paul ni se inmuta. Unos segundos eternos y Sam termina la botella. El resto dejamos de beber en el acto, unos más ahogados que otros.

–Parece que en Kansas además de jugar al poker les enseñan a beber –comenta Remy.

–Como te dije la última vez, hay que hacer algo para matar el tiempo. Pero esto es de cuando estaba en X-Force.

– ¿También os aburríais? Y yo que pensaba que Cable había heredado el sadismo de su padre –afirma Remy guiñándole un ojo a Scott.

–Mi hijo aprendió el sadismo de su madre, yo sólo le enseñé disciplina. –El tono de Scott es algo cínico.

– ¿Y su madre es…? Es que algunos no llevamos a rajatabla la historia de los X-Men –pregunta Jean Paul.

–Pues debería ser obligatoria, _mon ami_. Tramas y subtramas, amores y odios, venganzas, clones, entes de otras dimensiones…

–Lo que nuestro cajún favorito aún no te ha contado es que Nathan es hijo de Madeline, la primera esposa de Scott, la cual resultó ser una clon de Jean hecha por Siniestro que se convertiría en la Reina Duende, intentaría desatar un infierno en la Tierra sacrificando a Nathan y moriría a manos de Jean y Scott mientras intentaban detenerla –le contesto mientras saco una carta, el tres de picas, y señalo a Remy, que me mira con odio pero bebe su cerveza.

–Así que nuestro co-director aquí presente se casó dos veces con la misma mujer. Primero con el clon y después con la de verdad, _¿d'accord?_ –Jean Paul saca un dos de corazones y señala a Scott–. Lo necesitas más que nadie.

–¿Por casarme con ellas o por enterrarlas?

–Por ambas cosas, _mon ami_, por ambas cosas –asegura Jean Paul.

Por un instante he notado un destello de compasión en los ojos del canadiense. De todos los presentes es de los que sabe lo que es perder a alguien amado. Todos hemos perdido pero Scott y él lo han hecho por varias vidas.

–Siete de diamantes. Gambito ha decidido que sean cuatro para Sam por la cascada maldita y tres para nuestro elfo favorito por su lección de historia de los X-men.

Gruño cuando cojo la botella y me doy cuenta de que necesito otra nueva. De un vistazo compruebo que no soy el único que empieza a acumular cervezas vacías. Quizás por eso estamos menos agresivos y no nos saltamos los unos a las gargantas de los otros. Aunque me lo replanteo cuando Scott levanta la Jota de espadas y dice su frase:

–Yo nunca he sido confundido con un elf… con un demonio.

Curioso, pienso mientras bebo un sorbo más, lo ha cambiado en el último momento de forma que en lugar de tocarle a Jean Paul, ha sido a Remy. Las orejas de elfo de Jean Paul por los ojos demoníacos de Remy. Yo me lo trago de cualquier manera. Y mi cabeza empieza a estar algo obtusa.

El siguiente es Sam, su dos de picas se lo lleva Jean Paul que le saluda con la cerveza antes de beber. Observándole me doy cuenta de que está mas relajado, quizás saquemos algo de todo esto.

El sonido del teléfono nos sobresalta, Sam lo coge. Alguien pregunta por Júbilo, algún viejo amigo de Sydney que está en la ciudad. Le dice que está en el centro comercial y que llegará tarde, que llame mañana. Mi siete de corazones se lo reparten entre Scott y Jean Paul. A este último le toca figura: Rey de picas.

–Yo nunca he salido/acostado/amado con una mujer mayor que yo.

– ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguna mujer?

La pregunta de Scott nos deja a los cuatro descolocados. Al menos se ha esperado a que todos terminásemos de beber. No es que ya controlemos mucho lo que hacemos. Quizás por eso lo ha preguntado.

–Sí. Pero no por mi propia voluntad. Una adolescente mutante con el poder de obligar a los demás a hacer lo ella quisiera resultó ser admiradora mía. Adivinad con quien probó su poder. Fue bastante desagradable.

–_Mon ami_, debes de ser el hombre con peor suerte del planeta. El sueño de la mitad de los hombres y le ocurre a quien no lo apreciaría.

Remy se ríe a carcajadas y asombrosamente Scott también. Sam y yo les seguimos hasta que finalmente incluso Jean Paul se ríe saltándosele las lágrimas. Mi cabeza da vueltas y empiezo a tener ganas de ir al baño.

–_Meine freunde_, por mucho que aprecie vuestra compañía creo que voy necesitando un descanso.

–Y una visita al baño, creo que voy a ir de cabeza al baño –asegura Sam.

Un antiguo brindis resuena en mi cabeza, cojo una botella mientras les recorro con la mirada:

"_Por los Amigos ausentes, __  
__los amores perdidos,__  
__ los viejos dioses, __  
__la Estación de las Nieblas, __  
__y que cada uno de nosotros __  
__le dé al Diablo su merecido."_

Chocamos las botellas y bebemos hasta apurarlas. Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, pero creo que hoy somos todos un poco menos enemigos. Y por primera vez en unas semanas mi vida no parece tan mala.


End file.
